


Don't Touch Me Please, I Cannot Stand the Way You Tease

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sett beat Rackam in his arena. That means he gets Xayah, and he gets to show Xayah that maybe this fate isn't too bad. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Sett/Xayah
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Don't Touch Me Please, I Cannot Stand the Way You Tease

Sett took great delight in slamming his way down into Xayah, pinning her down to the floor right beside the small puddle of blood her boyfriend had just finished coughing up. "This is a much better prize than any of the money you could have offered me," he bragged, indulging now in a pleasure beyond sense. "Does it feel good? I know can fight better than you boyfriend, but do you think I can fuck better than him too?" Savage thrusts back and forth induced a show of greed and fervor meant to overwhelm Xayah, an underlying rush of senseless pleasure focused on a very specific desire. Rakan was slumped back in the fighting pit, having had the shit kicked out of him by Sett in a fight.

"Don't brag about this, I love him," Xayah said, shaking her head harshly and trying to fight against the embarrassing way she had been sold out. Rakan had wagered sex with Xayah against Sett's money with the utmost confidence, sure of himself and insistent he would be strong enough to maintain her dignity. Now, her clothes were tugged off to the side as she lay flat no the flor, shocked and appalled, a meaty cock slamming into her and stretching her inner walls with the pressure and the hopelessness of being pounded into stupid, dizzy submission. "Even after what he did. You won't impress me any by jut having bigger dick."

"But I have a bigger dick," Sett said, catching her in her remark, making her cheeks light p as he pushed on faster and more merciless, the brutality behind his thrusts imposing upon Xayah something she was ill suited for, her body aflame with panic and pressure alike. His thrusts were impatient and wicked, driven by a firmness like nothing else, and he wanted only to keep flaunting his power, keep pushing her into new lows and new depths of panic. His cock was so big, pushing into her deeper, stretching her inner walls, challenging her. She was helpless here, a struggling wreck feeling the hopeless heat of surrender taking Xayah hard.

Gritting her teeth and burning under the hopeless power and pressure of getting fucked so hard, all that Xayah could do was try to ignore the feverish sensations that bore down faster upon her, a hopeless mess of clumsy need and panic so strong and so senseless that she couldn't deal with it all. Her body ached, throbbing pleasures keeping her deep under. Xayah felt good, not for the least bit wanting to as the heat kept up and she found herself struggling harder under these sensations, under the hopeless throb of getting fucked harder and faster by this man who had 'won' her.

"Your pussy is tight, but I don't think it will be again. You won't even be able to feel him inside you anymore; why not come around and spend some more time with me?" He was merciless, rougher and more shameless as his body slapped loudly against hers, savage thrusts attempting to push her limits and challenge what she was capable of, a shameless push into pleasure escalating messier and harder by the second. he knew what he wanted, knew exactly how to satisfy his every wicked want. "Or, you can give up on his little dick and stay with me." His wicked, shameless smile grew harsher and more shameless, an intensifying rush of pleasure getting messier as he dug in on her and really started to push and break her down.

Xayah wanted to argue with this and fight off all his words, to deny the ways he so smugly talked up his depraved indulgence, making her struggle under so much heat and worry that she was dizzily spinning into a state of utter surrender whether she liked it or not. Her lips struggled to close before any sounds slipped out that she didn't want, the feeling of his savage cock bringing her to a more helpless state of clumsy need by the second, and she was helpless here, unable to focus no the ways all these sensations kept coming on, the way the fiery heat worked her over. She was unable to argue with him. Especially as he struck such a savage pace, more intense and more powerful than she had ever felt before. Truly intoxicating.

Sett knew he was winning, his merciless thrusts coming down rougher and harsher as he explored the sweet joy of breaking down everything that could hold him back. "Open up for me," he said, Xayah trembling, but he didn't have the patience to slow down, his hand grabbing her shoulder and much more firmly restating his question. As she did open her mouth, he dove forward and shoved his tongue into her mouth, starting to kiss her with the indecent, overbearing delight of a man who knew he was untouchable, who knew he could do whatever he wished and benefit from it. Xayah trembled under the kiss, and even if he wasn't saying it out loud, she was falling deeper.

Xayah had no idea how to deal with the sudden swell of pleasure rising inside of her, the spike of guilty sensation in the form of a powerful orgasm surging across her body. She thrashed, heaving under the swell of devoted confusion and hopeless fervor, not knowing how to help herself out from this mess but certain that she wanted to hold on through it all, a victim to senseless pressure and sensation. Her body trembled as she lay there, wincing and shaking under the sensation of completely hopeless surrender, a guilty pleasure she didn't want but had no hope of denying as she thrashed and toiled under this all.

"No shame in cumming you're finally being treated like a woman." Sett's teasing voice was maddening as he slammed into her one last time, as he pumped her full of cum and filled her up, making her shriek louder as she felt a rush of pleasure come even more feverishly across her. Her legs kicked into the air as she realized just how hopeless her situation was quickly becoming. "And now, I've really made you a woman. Impregnated you, I'll bet."

"Fuck you," Xayah whimpered. She sounded weak. Toothless as she lay there wishing he was stronger, not ready to face the horrible truths behind this treatment and how intensely it kept her locked in a situation she wasn't strong enough to face.

Grabbing her by the hair, Sett dragged Xayah up to her hands and kens and pointed her toward Rakan. She'd been so caught up in her churning guilt that she hadn't been able to look at him, but now she was looking at her love who lay there clutching his stomach, defeated and buried and completely humiliated.

"Rakan, I'm so sorry," Xayah said, aching and trembling under so much pressure and confusion that she didn't know what to say. But she shouldn't have been the one to apologize. That nagging reality held tight in the back of her mind, even if she did her best to push it down. "It's okay, I still lo--fuck!" Her attempts to reassure him were rudely interrupted by Sett ramming his cock into her again, this time into her ass, with vicious slams forward and his grip in her hair tightening, bringing a roughness and brutality that wasn't going to ease up any time soon.

Xayah was an anal virgin, and she let out wild screams as Sett changed that, his savage thrusts claiming and loosening up the virgin hole, breaking away at her thoughts and seeking to annihilate reason. It was pain, but within that pain was a desperate pleasure, a feeling like nothing Xayah could have imagined, and she was stuck under this pressure now, falling into the clutches of a man ready to use her thoroughly.

"Watch her face," Sett said. "Look at me breaking her down, Rakan. You can tell, can't you? I'm going to make her pretty little head shatter and trash her ass so hard that she'll beg to stay with me. You gambled her body away, after all; why should she even want you when the sex is so much better?"

As Sett bragged, his hips were in violent and wicked motion, refusing to slow down the pace of his brutality as he showed off a desire to wear Xayah down to her very core. His cock filled her virgin ass with a burning intensity meant to challenge her thoughts, and he knew he had her falling shorter and shorter of sense and restraint. The thrusts were intense and bringing on a whole lot more pleasure than she felt able to work through, learning the hard way what utter insanity she was able to feel as Sett really dug in on fucking her. Everything was with purpose. With brutal intention and a desire to push Xayah to a point where she had to admit it.

It was a point rapidly approaching, as Xayah's struggles intensified and she found herself falling deeper into a helpless rush of delirium and panic from which she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull herself back out. Each twisting second of aching, throbbing heat came on with such power and desperation that she wasn't able to keep her head on straight, moans beginning to spill from her lips as all the heaving, searing need hit her so strong, as the pleasure twisted and tightened up inside of her and everything she did felt like a mad expression of hopeless, desperate fervor. She needed to resist this, but it was getting harder and more helpless by the second.

Each slam felt into her ass felt like it was loosening her up emotionally as much as it was physically, like Xayah was being challenged to try and keep in her words and the burning desires hitting her, but she was growing more hopeless and more frantic, until her voice was catching in her throat and raw whines of, "So big," began to follow. Her fingers dug into the dirt as she held strong, the mad thrill of his cock plunging into her tight hole bringing on so many raw sensations. Feelings she'd never known during ex before surged through her, so rough and so raw that all she could do was try to keep fumbling through this, scrambling to understand and control herself as each passing second brought on scarier feelings. His hands gripped harder at her hips, and his thrusts were awakening animalistic desires inside of her.

"Xayah, no," Rakan said, watching her bottom lip trembling, see the way her eyes struggled not to cross. "Xayah, I love you."

But the pleasure was building. "So why did you wager my body?" she gasped out, a twisting mix of indignant fury and raw pleasure that hit her with brilliant fervor. "He's amazing, Rakan! His cock is huge, and he's filling me up so much more than you ever could, and if all you can do is sit there and grovel, then maybe I don't need you anymore." She was losing herself, the dominant fervor of being fucked by a stronger and better man awakening primal and bestial desires in her, an animal instinct driven by a need to mate with the strongest males. Sett was the alpha now. The winner. With one final howl, she confirmed all of that, shouting, "You brought this on yourself! Make me yours, Sett, steal me away from him!"

Sett was happy to do exactly that, his balls smacking against her pussy was his cum oozed out of it, every senseless push into brutal domination coming with a point to prove. Xayah wasn't strong enough to handle these pleasures any longer, heaving, panting hips shoving back against his lap as her dizzy pleasures became all too much to bear and she knew she just had to crash. With a wild shriek of joy, Xayah came again, and this time, she didn't hold back, letting the mons ring out with ruinous joy and a shameless rush of utter ecstasy, pleasure like nothing she could bear, expressing the deepest and most wanton of all desires without a care now for anything but letting it be known hard and loud what she was all about.

And then, to put a precision strike on it, she said, "Fuck you, Rakan."

"Leave here," Sett said, fingers caressing against his new plaything's cheek. "She's mine now, and if you ever show your face here again, you'll be thrown out."  
******************************  
"Your cock always tastes so good," Xayah moaned, her words muffled by the throbbing haft buried in her mouth. Xayah was dressed in indecent, whorish attire, a cloak of gaudy plumes and stockings that left her heavily pregnant form otherwise open and bare at all times, breasts swollen with milk and rubbing against his leg as she revered his cock from her knees. She knew her place, and was happy to cling to him as she worked along his shaft, sucking on it through long days of serving her man.

Sett sat in observation of the fights going on before him with a dismissive and cold readiness, certain of his place and treating it like a throne as he beheld the commotion and the wild thrills of what he watched. "You say as much," he said. Watching the fights of his arena had always been a treat, but now, he had Xayah servicing his dick all day, every day, a devoted and broken fuckpet who was happy to serve his every need, and Sett could not have been more ready to indulge. "Tell me. Do you even remember how we met?'

Xayah drew back from his cock, drool strands dripping from her lips as she tried to remember. "I've always been yours," she finally said, and began to kiss down the length of his shaft and suck on his heavy balls. She'd forgotten her life before, forgotten the love she left behind, and now happily served in broken, cock addicted joy to please her owner.

"That's right," Sett said, voice rumbling. "You have always been mine."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
